1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a recombinant protein capable of binding specifically and quickly to troponin I derived from human myocardium.
2. Description of Related Art
Non Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 2 disclose that a concentration of troponin I derived from myocardial increases rapidly in the blood of a patient who has suffered acute myocardial infarction.